


What should I title this as?

by Crizz



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crizz/pseuds/Crizz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Snippets of kinda-not really-unrequited ChangminHo in my old JaeHo fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was re-reading some of my old fics and~ I noticed that even when I shipped Jae/Ho, there will always always be some Changmin/Yunho in them.. 
> 
> These two chapters came from my 'One' series (which could be found in lj.. if you are one of my friends)

 

When Yunho was brought back from the hospital where he got admitted due to acute exhaustion, he and Jaejoong got into a minor fight. The doctor had explicitly ordered for the stubborn workaholic leader to have proper meals and rest.

 

Jaejoong, determined to follow the order to the  _ **T**_  was being quite harsh with his stubborn lover up to the point of nearly chaining him to the bed in order to make sure the younger man would get some much needed rest.

 

And when Yunho had stubbornly refused to eat anymore, Jaejoong had practically tried to force-feed him while Yunho tried to push the bowl away – causing it to topple off the tray onto the bed. Jaejoong had finally lost his temper, threw up his hand, declared that he didn’t care anymore and Yunho could starve himself if that’s what he wants. He then stomped off the room – leaving the younger man looking down guiltily at the spilled soup and nearly in tears.  


Changmin who had been watching quietly from his own bed across the room stood up and walked to the upset leader, softly coaxing the older man to get off the dirtied bed and to sit down on Changmin’s bed instead. After stripping off the dirty sheet, he picked up the bowl of fruit salad that Jaejoong had left.

 

Sitting next to the still quiet Yunho, Changmin started talking about mundane stuffs – Junsu’s latest oyaji gag, the weird weather Korea’s been having lately, some funny new show on TV, random fact on Yunho’s favourite fruit: strawberry….

 

Lulled by the quiet calm voice of the youngest, Yunho didn’t even realise that he was being fed by Changmin.

A slice of apple, oranges, few cubes of melons, couples of grapes… and before long the bowl was empty and Yunho was feeling warm and full and sleepy.

 

Tucking the drowsy leader in, Changmin carefully make sure that the blinds were close to block any afternoon sun and Yunho’s favourite plushie Bambi were firmly tucked in with him. Looking down at the yawning small face, Changmin smiled fondly and thought how very child-like the  _manly_  DBSK leader really is. No wonder Yunho is so popular with their older fanbase.

 

Who could resist to mother and fuss and spoil that adorable face?  


Moments like that makes Junsu wondered if Changmin realised how  _telling_  his actions were. How obvious it is to any idiots who bothered to look that Changmin always treats Yunho like his most precious.

 

Once, Junsu had asked Jae-hyung what bis thought on Changmin’s favouritism towards Yunho. Jaejoong had paused and said in an almost mechanical voice that Changmin to Yunho is just like Yoochun to Jaejoong: Soulmate .. Best friends.. and that’s all.

 

Junsu might’ve believe it if he hadn’t seen the look on Jaejoong’s face.

 

See, the difference between the two  _BFF_  couples is, both Yoochun and Jaejoong are taken.

No matter how close they are, they  _knew_  that their hearts belong to someone else.

 

Whereas Changmin, his sole attention and adoration focused on one and one person only:  **Yunho**.  


 

Sometimes, Junsu doesn’t know whether to admire or  _feel sorry_  for the maknae.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- this was when Yunho ran off after he caught Keita and Jaejoong together on a bed, Jae was about to kiss Keita.

 

 

“You bastard!”

 

“Changmin!”

 

“Keita-san..!”

 

Junsu came out of his reverie to see Jaejoong is trying to hold the youngest back from pummeling Keita who slumped against the wall with bleeding lips.

 

“You! Are you  _that_  desperate for a  **fuck**  that you just had to ruin other people’s life?!”

 

The Japanese singer didn’t say anything to counter the heated words. Just look down in regret.  
  


“Changmin-ah.. Please stop it. It wasn’t Keita-san’s fault..”

Jaejoong who was still struggling against Changmin – not an easy feat, seeing how the youngest outweight and  _out-height_  him – begged.

  
Changmin finally got to wrenched himself free from Jaejoong’s hold. He turned to the elder man and sneered,

“I know it wasn’t  _totally_  his fault, hyung.

But I  **need**  it to be..

I need it to be so that I can be in denial how my  _hyung_.. one of the persons that I admired and  _respect_  most in the world, is behaving like a  _bitch_  in heat!”

  
  
_SLAP!_

 

The resounding sound of hard palm meeting soft flesh echoed throughout the living room.

 

Silence.  
  


Trembling and pale, Jaejoong said shakily to the youngest who is holding his reddening right cheek.

“Don’t you judge me, Shim Changmin.

I.. Keita and I.. we didn’t do  _anything_..

You.. who have no idea what I’ve been through and how I feel.. Don’t you  **dare**  to judge me..”  
  


 

Still holding his throbbing cheek, Changmin looked at Jaejoong and asked softly,

“ _Don’t_ I, hyung?

The feeling of not being with the one that I love.. the one that is most precious to me?

Don’t  _ **I**_  recognize how it feels?

You know full well  _that_  is the only feeling I’ve been living with for the past 6 years!

So.. don’t  _YOU_  judge me, Kim Jaejoong..”

 

Heart clenched at the anguish lonely look on the youngest face, Junsu stepped forward in hope to reach out to him.

“Changmin-ah..”

 

Stepping back from the outstretched hand, Changmin shook his head and scoffed self-deprecatingly.

“Know what, fuck all this.

I’m going to find Yunho-hyung. You guys just do whatever the hell you want.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I was really rooting for ChangminHo couple in this fic.   
> But~ since I wrote this for JaeHo fandom, so... 
> 
> Kyaa~!! I love protective!Changmin the most!! XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Continuation from the last chapter

 

 

Another gust of cold wind whipped around the lone figure on the black sand.

Unless one was to look closely, the figure could easily be mistaken as one of the mannequins that would usually belongs in a high-end mall – so still was the person despite the almost freezing temperature.

 

Hugging his knees tightly to his chest, Yunho absently wondered how long he had been sitting there.. 2 hours.. 3..??

 

The sound of approaching footsteps on the wet sand had Yunho turned around only to see a tall figure walking slowly towards him.

Yunho turned to look back towards the horizon, ignoring the man who by now had stopped directly behind him.  
  


 

“Can I sit here?”  
  


 

Without waiting for an answer Changmin sat behind Yunho- both legs were on either sides, long arms wrapped around the slighter body. He pulled the other man closer so that Yunho’s back resting completely on Changmin’s chest and put his head on one of the shoulders. Taking both of the other’s hands into his, he rubbed them both together – trying to insert some warmth into the cold hands.

 

“You’re _freezing_ , hyung… How long have you been out here?”

 

Yunho shrugged, not really feeling the coldness. Instead he asked listlessly,

“How did you find me?”

 

“Hmm.. well lessee.. The first thing you did when we first arrived in Japan is to find out where the nearest natural beach.

After that, every single time  _something_  happened, you’ll do your best to sneak out here:

The first single we released, the first time on Oricon chart and the time we got first, when you were homesick, when you’re happy.. sad..

So it didn’t take a genius to find you tonight, hyung..”

 

Yunho smiled in spite of himself,

“You remember all that? I didn’t even know anyone noticed..”

 

“Kinda hard not to since you’re the focus of my attention since forever..”

 

The subtle hint lay thickly between them. The ball is now in Yunho’s court. It’s up to him to either pursue the matter or to ignore it.

Changmin knew he wasn’t being fair but while he do not expect Yunho to accept/reject his affection right there and then, he still wants the older man to at least  _know_  about it.

 

Yunho knew that sometimes he tends to be oblivious and a bit slow about some stuffs… but even he wasn’t dumb enough to miss this.

 

Sighing deeply he said softly;

“From the start, you’ve always been the one who would run after me. No matter what or whenever.. any time I need you.. or even when I think I don’t. All I have to do is just to look at my side.

You’re always there.

I know that… I do..

but I decided to deny it anyway..”

 

Yunho turned slightly to look at the younger man and cupped one of his cheek – gently forcing the other to look at him.

“I’m a coward.. I’m a coward Changmin-ah.. and you deserve someone much  _much_  better.

Do you understand what I’m trying to say, Min-ah?”

 

Changmin swallowed thickly and whispered,

“Never ever, Yunho-yah?”

 

Yunho bit his lip,

“I.. I don’t want to give you any hope, Min..”

 

The younger man sighed and laughed in relief,

“You didn’t say no.. Thank God.. you didn’t say no..”

 

“Min.. please.. I don’t..”

Yunho stammered at seeing the maknae’s weird reaction but before he could continue,

he was silenced by an almost chaste peck on his lips.

 

“Ssh.. I’m not asking you to choose or decice this very second. As long as you didn’t say no, I’m happy for what I have now.”

 

“But.”

 

“Hush hyung.. It’ll be okay.

 _Trust_ me..”

 

Strangely enough, Yunho does.

Whenever the youngest speaks in that calm, quiet tone.. It’ll always soothe Yunho’s fear.

 

He knows everything would be alright just because Changmin says so.

Jaejoong has his heart but Changmin..

 

Changmin has _always_ been Yunho’s strength.

 

“Now hyung, I’m here to tell you that Jae-hyung didn’t cheat on you.. It was Yoochun-hyung and Junsu-hyung’s plan to  _help_  him..

Or so they said.

A very dumb plan, but hey.. not very surprising as it came from those two..”

 

Yunho blinked at the sudden change of topic.

“Wha.. Why are you telling me this? I really don’t understand you, Min-ah..”

 

Changmin cuddled Yunho closer to his chest and huffed,

“I know.. Sometimes I’m too nice for my own good..”

he said teasingly before his voice turned serious again,

“ You got to understand something hyung..

As much as I love you and want you to love me in return, it’s more important to see you bright and happy.

And currently, Jae-hyung is the one that can do that.

I  _will_  firght for you, make no mistake about that. But not like this..

I won’t be your rebound.

I’ll win you but on my own terms.”

 

Changmin smiled at the now blushing face of his precious,

“Now, aren’t you supposed to be all happy and giddy since you know that Jae-hyung is not a two-timing **bastard** afterall?”

 

Yunho sighed.

To be honest, he really doesn’t know what to think or feel.

 

What with Changmin’s direct and weird confession, Jae’s supposed ‘ _betrayal_ ’, the group’s future..

Idly he wondered if it’s too late for him to change his mind about being the lawyer as he originally intended to be.

 

He’s tired.. so so tired of this life:

Group’s leader – a useless one at that, Jae’ lover, SME pet, eldest son, brother, friend…

 

he’s so exhausted not knowing whether he’s coming or going half the time.

Too many expectations. How many tunes could he dances to at once?

Something had to give.. and Yunho feared that it would be him..

 

“Yunho-hyung?”

 

At the curious call of his name, Yunho looked up into the youngest eyes.

 

 **Changmin:** who loves him so unconditionally that he’s willing to stand aside Jaejoong because he made Yunho happy.

The one whose witty/sarcastic remarks never fails to make Yunho laugh,

whose calmness and no-nonsense attitute keeps Yunho grounded when he feels like he might get sweep away by the tide of fame, whose fierce temper ironically makes Yunho feels safe and secure,

whose innocence Yunho wished to protect as long as he could – although sometimes he thinks it might be the other way round.

 

It’s easy… _too easy_ to fall in love with the youngest..

And Yunho **would** have if not for..

 

 **Jaejoong:** Whose gentle kisses always set Yunho’s heart aflame,

whose hot passion led Yunho to discover his own soul, whose warm/hard body he reaches out to every night – only to find cold, empty sheet.

From the moment they met, Yunho had always known he was Jaejoong’s.

 _Everything_ that he is, everything that he has belongs to the older man.

 

But now…

Is there such thing as ‘ _The Only One_ ’ in this life?

 

While Changmin keeps Yunho grounded,

Jaejoong makes Yunho _flies_.

 

Yunho looked out at the horizon where the pink light of the dawn breaking into another new day.

Taking a deep breath of the morning fresh air, Yunho’s heart feels lighter for the first time in these past few months.

 

He finally made his decision.

 

 _His_.

No one else’s.

 

He owes it to himself to do this..

 

“Changmin-ah..”

he breathe softly - Smiles gently at the wide-eyed/curious look of the youngest.

 

… and leaned forward to catch the full lips.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -.... Changmin-ah... huhu... ;_;  
> \- I think Changmin would be this kind of person?: Like he would fight his own way to get what/who he wants.. And just because he likes that person, doesn't mean he's willing to settle to for anything less than the absolute no 1 in that person's heart.


End file.
